Live,Love and Beyblade
by Coconuda
Summary: Was wird sich verändern,wen die Bladebrakers einen neuen Träner bekomen?Findet es selbst raus
1. Neuer Träner

Aut.:dise Geschichte habe ich für eine Freundin von mir geschrieben.Sie ist  
ein großer Beybladefan.Hofe es wird euch gefallen.  
/./-ein Junge denkt  
'.'-ein Mädchen denkt  
Chapter 1:Neuer Träner.  
Bladebrakers waren zur Zeit zu Hause,im Japan.Trozdem sind sie zusamen  
geblieben um für die nächsten Championchips zu tränieren.Natürlich hatten  
sie zwei Erwachsene bei sich Mr.Dickenson und Tysons Großfater(worüber war  
der letzte sehr erfreut).Mr.Dickenson hat ein gemütliches Haus in der näche  
von Tokio gemietet.  
Es geschah um 9:00,das Team hat gerade das Morningsträning zu Ende  
volbracht.Verschwitz und sehr müde(ihr wisst ja nicht was ein Träning mit  
Kai bedeutet) sind sie ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt.  
T.-Ich könnte jetzt alles was im Kühlschrank ist essen!  
M.-Wie kannst du noch über's Essen denken?Ich bin so müde,dass alles  
worüber ich noch denken kann ist mein Bett.  
T.-Und das alles haben wir unseren großen Kapitän zu verdanken.  
R.-Ist doch nicht so schlim.  
T.- Ist doch nicht so schlim???Du hast woll nicht alle Tasen im  
schrank,Rei!Wir haben 3 Stunden träniert und was hat Kai dazu gesagt?!Das  
wir zu scwach sind!  
Kn.-Übertreib nicht Tyson.Außerdem hat Kai irgendwie recht.Ihr seid zwar  
nicht swach,aber nicht genügend stark.  
T.-Du hast leicht zu reden!Schließlich hast du nur zugeguckt.Du und dein  
Beatbeast mussten ja nicht so schuften wie ich und Dragoon.  
D.-Hey,wer nach deiner meinung planiert hier alles!?  
Kn.-Er meinte es nich so Dizzy.  
M.-Geh doch ins Dusche ,Tyson.Du wirst dich bestimmt besser fühlen.  
T.-ich werde mich nicht besser fühlen solange ein Cyborg namens Kai wird  
nicht mit diesen furhtbaren Träningen aufhören!  
K.-Ich hab's gehört.(kai ist gerade ins zimmer gekommen)  
T.-Na und?  
Tg.-Könnt ihr beide nicht leiser sein?(shreit so,das Kenny aus seinem Sitz  
rauspringt)  
R.-Was ist den los?(so leise,das es kaum jemand hört)  
Tg.-Mr.Dikenson hat besuch.Sie reden schon fast eine Stunde,und wegen euch  
kann ich nichts hören.  
T.-Du meinst woll,du kannst sie nicht belauschen.  
Kn.-Mit wem spricht er eigentlich?  
Tg.-Mit einer jungen Dame.  
Alle auser Kai-Mit einem Mädchen???  
Tg.-Ganz genau und ich würde sagen sie ist sehr hübsch.  
R.-Kann doch sein,dass dieses Mädchen seine Änkelin ist.  
Tg.-Nein.Alles was ich verstanden habe das sie ein sehr guter Blader ist.  
K.-Hm(wer Kai kennt wird schon verstehen das er an so etwas wie gute  
weibliche Blader nicht glaubt)  
M.-Wieso den das?  
Tg.-Mr.Dickenson versuchte sie zum irgend etwas zu überräden und hat sie  
einen von den besten Beyblader gennant.  
M.-Langsam wird es interesanter.  
T.-Sag mal,Chef,kannst du mit Hilfe von Dizzy .mmm  
Kn.-Belauschen?Nie im leben!Es ist nicht gut und überhaupt.  
K.-Sag doch einfach du bist zu feige um so etwas zu machen.  
Kn.-Ich bin nicht feige!Ich brauche nur ein paar Sekunden.( steht auf und  
geht zu Tür)  
T.-Was ist den mit dir Kai?Bist du vieleicht noigierig wegen diesen  
Mädchen?  
K.-Noch ein Wort und du kriegst eine Exstraträning von mir.  
Tyson beschließt später sich zu rächen.  
Kn.-Noch dieses Kabel.Ich bin vertig!(macht es lauter damit alle das  
Gespräch hören können.)  
MrD.-.und außerdem ich kann mir keinen besseren Träner vorstellen.Die Jungs  
könnten eine Menge von dir lernen.  
S.-Aber sie wissen doch ganz genau wieso ich kein Team haben will.  
MrD.-Es sind schon zwei Jahre vergangen.Du bist doch keine  
Einzelgängerin,Sarah.Ich känne dich sehr gut,du warst immer da für deine  
Freunde,auch wen du selbst Probleme hattest.  
S.-Und was ist daraus geworden?  
MrD.-.Es war nicht leicht für dich,aber du hasst doch nicht etwa deinen  
Traum aufgegeben?  
S.-Nein.  
MrD.-Dan sag doch einfach ja.Die Bladebrakers sind ein sehr gutes Team,ich  
bin mir sicher das ihr gute Freunde werdet.  
S.-Jetzt kann ich woll nicht nein sagen.Aber was würden sie machen,wenn ich  
nein gesagt hätte?  
MrD.-Dazu habe ich noch einen Ass im Ärmel.  
S.-Welches den?  
MrD.-Das Pflaster ein deiner Hand.Sag nicht,dass das nur ein Kratzer ist.  
S.-Es ist eine Schußwunde.  
MrD.-Demolition Boys,nicht war?  
S.-Nein.Sagen wir so,ein Abschiedsgeschenk von Boris.Voher wissen sie dass  
es kein Kratzer ist?  
MrD.-Ich habe Boris Gestern gesehen,er hat wie verrückt nach dir gesucht.  
S.-Ach so,dann hatte ich recht.  
MrD.-Woran den?  
S.-Nicht so wichtig.Können sie mir eine Frage beantworten?  
MrD.-Natürlich.  
S.-Wer hat den Bladebrakers wie man belauscht beigebracht?(mit diesen  
Wörter öfnet sie die Tür und Tyson,Kenny und Max fallen auf den Boden)  
Nach ein paar Minuten setzen alle sich zum Tisch.  
MrD.-Bladebrakers,darf ich euch vorstelen Sarah Takaischi-eurer neuer  
Träner. 


	2. Das Träning beginnt

Chapter2-Das Träning beginnt.  
MrD.-Bladebrakers,darf ich euch vorstelen Sarah Takaischi-eurer neuer  
Träner.  
Keiner sagt etwas,die Bladebrakers staren das Mädchen an.  
Sie hatte schwarze Haare in einem höhen Schwanz,doch zwei Haarstränen waren  
rot angemalt,ihre Augen waren grün-braun.Sie hate einen schwarzen T-Schirt  
und blaue jeans an.  
Ihrer Blick war ruhig und hell,als ob ein paar Sternen waren in ihren Augen  
eingefangen.  
Tg.-Sieht so aus das du wirst jetzt noch härter tränieren,Grünschnabel.  
M.-Wilkomen im Team!Ich bin.  
S.-Max,nicht war?  
M.-.Ja,aber woher weist du wie ich heiße?  
S.-Ich kenne auch den Rest.Mit dem Käp ist Tyson,im China-anzug Rei,mit dem  
Laptop Kenny und der lätzte ist natürlich eurer Kapitän-Kai.Mr.Dickenson  
hat mir eine Menge von euch erzählt.  
T.-Ja du uns schon kännst,wirst du vieleicht etwas von dir erzählen.  
S.-Eigentlich gibt es nicht so viel zu erzählen.Ich bin 15 Jahre alt,ich  
beyblade schon seit fünf Jahren.Am liebsten höre ich Musik,meine lieblings  
Bücher sind Krimis.Wen ihr noch etwas wissen wolt,stehlt einfah Fragen.  
K.-Wieso ist Boris hinter dir?  
MrD.-Das würde mich eigentlich auch interesieren.  
S.-Na gut.Erstens ist er hinter mir wegen meinem Beatbeast.Es verfügt über  
speziele Kräfte,doch nur ich kann sie kontrolieren.Zweitens war ich letztes  
Monat im Abtai.  
MrD.-Du warst im Abtai?Sarah,das ist doch kein Erholungszenter!  
S.-Bitte keine Moralen.Ich war dort schon ungefär zehn mal  
Und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.  
M.-Irgendwie erinert das alles mich auf jemandem(sieht Kai an)  
S.-Schließlich habe ich gefunden das was ich suchte.Es handelt sich um ganz  
interesante Informazion über unsere Beatbeasts.Kenny,kann ich deinem Laptop  
benutzen?  
Kn.-Bitte sehr.  
S.-Nett von dir(lächelt ihn an.Kenny wird rot,schließlich lächelt ein  
hübsches Mädchen nicht jeden Tag ihn an)Also wenn ihr nicht in Japan zu  
einem Team wurdet dann wäre es so(öfnet eine diskete.Alle sehen ein  
Worldmap mit verschiedenen Anweisungen)Tyson im Japan,Rei im China,Max im  
USA und Kai im Russland.  
K.-(sarkastisch)und wozu soll das gut sein?  
S.-Was wisst ihr eigendlich über eure Beatbeasts?  
T.-Das sie stark sind.  
S.-Also gar nichts.Eure Beatbeasts sind die so genanten vier Suverenen.Vier  
heilige Tiere die den Balast dieser Welt halten.Sie haben ganz besondere  
Energie.Doch man kann sie nicht ohne meinem Beatbeast verwenden.Könnt ihr  
euch vorstelen was wäre wen die Biovoltcorporation ihn ihrem besitz wäre?  
R.-Wie sieht den eigentlich dein Beatbeast aus und welche Kräfte hat es  
den?  
S.-Ich werde euch beim träning es zeigen,jetzt muss ich meine Sachen holen.  
T.-Heisst dass du mit uns leben wirst?!  
S.-Ich bin doch euer Träner.Morgen fangen wir an.Das erste Träning fängt um  
7:00.Bis bald.  
Sarah steht auf und geht aus dem Zimmer.  
M.-Na,was denkt ihr Leute,-fragt wenn MrD. und Tg. Gegangen sind.  
Kn.-Ich finde sie ist nett.  
T.-Ich hoffe sie wird nicht sehr streng sein.  
R.-Und was denkst du,Kai?  
K.-Mir ist es völig egal,hauptsache sie wirklich ein guter Träner.  
T.-Hast du keine Angst das sie dich besiegen könnte?  
K.-Kein Mädchen kann mich besiegen.(geht weg)  
M.-Wisst ihr eigentlich,dass wir haben noch immer nicht gefrüschtückt?  
T.-Oh,ich sterbe schon von Hunger.  
R.-Dann gehen wir doch essen.  
Nächster Tag 7:00.Das Zimmer von Jungs.  
M.-Hat jemand eine Idee wie wir Tyson aus dem Bett rauskreigen?  
R.-Wir haben schon alles probiert.Sag mal Kai wie hast du es immer  
geschaft?  
K.-Geheimnis.  
M.-Aber wir werden zu Spät sein.  
K.-Interesiert mich nicht,jetzt ist es nicht mein Problem./interesant wie  
wird Sarah mit dem vertig/  
Kn.-Das fälte uns grade noch.  
R.-Was meinst du damit?  
Kn.-Na Kai und Sarah natürlich.Hofentlich streiten die beiden sich nicht.  
Jemand klopft an der Tür.  
S.-Kann ich reinkommen?  
R.-Ja.  
S.-Morgen,darf ich mal fragen wieso ihr noch immer hier seid?  
M.-Wir können Tyson nicht aufwecken.  
S.-Schläft er immer so tief?  
R.-Ja.  
S.-Ich glaube ich habe da eine Idee.Geht schon runter.Ich komme nach ein  
paar Minuten.  
Im Träningsraum.  
R.-Würde mich interesieren,wie Sarah ihn aufwäcken wird.  
M.-Und wieso wolte sie das wir nicht zu sehen?  
Kn.-Da kommen sie.  
Tyson war zu ruhig und dazu knalf-rot.  
S.-Ich hofe wir haben uns verstanden und du wirst jetzt in Zeit  
aufstehen.(lächelt teuflich Tyson an)Ach ja,Kai.  
K.-Was?  
S.-Die probläme von Bladebrakers sind auch deine Probleme,ihre Fähler sind  
auch deine Fähler,das Heist natürlich wenn du wirklich ihrer Kapitän bist.  
M.-Oh,ou/hofentlich endet das alles nicht böse/  
S.-Kenny,wieso hast du nicht angezogen?  
Kn.-Was meinst du damit?(schokiert siecht sich an)  
S.-Wo ist dein Sportdress?  
Kn.-(noch immer schokiert)Wozu brauche ich es den?  
S.-Du bist ein teil des Manschafts,darum wirst du genauso wie die anderen  
tränieren.5 Minuten.  
Kn.-Was?  
S.-Ich gebe dir 5 Minuten damit du dich umziechen kannst.  
Nach 7 Minuten.  
S.-Jetzt können wir endlich anfangen.Mal sehen.Max und Rei ihr werdet  
zusamen auf Trenageräten gehen,ich werde euch helfen.Tyson und Kenny,ihr  
werdet laufen.  
T.-Bitte nicht das!  
S.-(tut so aus,als ob sie es nicht gehört hat)6 km  
Kn.T.-Was???!!!  
S.-Kai.hm,auch laufen und da du stärker als die beiden bist nimst du das  
her.`mal sehen ob "Mr.ichkannalles"das hier raushält´  
K.-Was ist das?  
S.-Du must sie an deine Füße festmachen,genau so wie deine Armschützer,mit  
ihnen kannst du nicht so leicht laufen.  
/wir werden noch sehen/  
S.-Tyson,wo gehst du den hin?  
T.-Na laufen.  
S.-Ihr werdet zusamen laufen.Du,Kai und Kenny.  
T.-Was?Ich soll mit Kai laufen?  
S.-Ganz genau,so kann ich mir sicher sein das du alles richtig machen  
wirst.Ich kann mich auf dich verlasen,Anfürer?  
K.-Natürlich Träner.  
M.-(leise)ich habe Angst schon wenn ich die beiden ansehe.  
R.-(auch leise)Wie Eis und Feuer.  
Nach einer Stunde.  
S.-3,2,1 Ende.Sehr gut,ihr habt es geschaft.  
R.-Eigentlich müssen wir dir danken.Wenn du nicht mit uns alles gemacht  
hast.  
S.-Das ist eben meine Position.Wenn ich etwas von anderen will muss ich es  
selbst schafen.  
M.-Da sind ja unsere Läufer.  
S.-Kai?Wo sind den die anderen?  
K.-Werden gleich kommen.War woll ein bischen zu schwer für sie./ich selbst  
bin ja fast auser Atem/  
S.-War's nicht zu schwer für dich?  
K.-Überhaupt nicht.  
´er will es einfach nicht zugeben`  
R.-Da kommt Tyson.und Kenny(beide könnten fast nicht stehen)  
M.-Das nenst du ein bishen zu schwer?!  
S.-Wir machen eine Pause,10 Minuten,dann weiter.  
T.-Ist das noch nicht alles?  
S.-Das was ihr gemacht hat,werdet ihr jeden Tag machen.Da Rei und Max jetzt  
alles wisen,Kenny wird jetzt mit ihnen tränieren und ich werde mit euch  
laufen.  
T.-Das ist mein Todesurteil.  
S.-Es ist nur am Anfang schwer.  
T.-Natürlich und am Ende werde ich tot sein.  
S.-(lacht)Jetzt geht's weiter.Wir beenden das Träning mit einfachen  
Übungen.Kenny 15,Tyson,Rei und Max 45,Kai 60.  
M.-Wirst du auch jetzt mit uns mitmachen?  
S.-Ja.  
K.-Und wie viel?Ich hofe du übertreibst nicht,wir brauchen keinen toten  
Träner.  
S.-60 und mach dir keine Sorgen.Ich sterbe nicht von so einer leichten  
Übung.  
9:30 am Esstisch.  
T.-Das war aber lecker,danke Rei.  
R.-Ich habe es nicht gekocht.  
M.-Wer war es dann?  
R.-Sarah.  
T.-Oh,dan bin ich bereit ihre Übungen zu machen.  
K.-Freßmaul.  
M.-Apropo,wo ist sie denn?  
R.-Das ist ja auch das Merkwüdigste.Wenn ihr zwei(zeigt auf Kai und  
Tyson)euch vor der Dusche gestrieten hat,hat sie so verlassen geguckt und  
ist dan weggegangen.  
Kn.-Vieleicht hat sie einfag genug von dieser Streiterai?  
R.-Wer weis.  
K.-Ich glaube da steckt etwas mehr daran.(steht auf und geht weg)  
M.-Das nähste Träning fängt um 16:00 an.Ich schlage for wir ruhen uns etwas  
aus.  
T.-Prima Idee.  
16:00.Bladingraum.  
S.-Dank Kenny,habe ich eine Menge über eure Beatbeasts erfaren.Es steht so-  
Rei wird mit Max tränieren,Tyson aleine.Kenny wird dir erklären was du  
machen must.Und wir müssen wohl zusamen tränieren,Kai.`jetzt werde ich  
sehen ob er wirklich so gut ist`  
K.-Kein problem./jetzt werde ich sehen ob sie wirklich so gut ist/  
Die blades fingen zu kreiseln.  
K.-Dranzer,Fireiron attack!  
S.-Drangel weich aus!Nighteyes attack!  
K./wie kann das sein?Wieso ist ihrer Blade verschwunden?/  
S.-Und jetzt atakiere Dranzer!  
K.-Dranzer flieg!  
S.-Das wird dich nicht retten.  
K.-Sieh lieber das du dich retest!  
Und wie aus dem Nichts ist ein Ängel aufgetaucht,doch Dranzer hat nicht  
nachgelassen.Nach einer Minute lagen zwei Beyblades neben dem Tablo.  
K.-So sieht also dein Beatbeast  
M.-Toll,so einen Kampf habe ich noch nie gesehen.  
R.-Es sieht fast wie ein Ängel.  
S.-Es ist auch eins,aber das beste ist das mit hilfe von Drangel wird die  
Kraft von Dranzer,Dragoon,Driger und Draziel steigern.Hey,wieso steht ihr  
hier?Ich habe nicht gesagt das wir schon alles gemacht haben.Weiter geht's! 


	3. Das Geheimnis

Chapter3-Das Geheimnis.  
Eine Woche später.19:00  
R.-Hast nachgeguckt?Wo ist sie?  
T.-In ihrem Zimmer,hört Musik.  
K.-Über was wolt ihr reden?  
R.-Über Sarah.Hast du vieleicht gemerkt dass,jedes mal wen wir uns streiten  
sie geht weg?  
M.-Außerdem hat sie dann solche dunkle Augen.  
Kn.-Ich habe Mr.D. gefragt,doch er hat gesagt das sie muss es uns selbst  
erzählen.  
K.-Dann fragt sie doch einfach.  
R.-Ich weiß nicht ob das richtig ist.  
K.-Aber ihr wollt umbedingt rausfinden was mit ihr los ist?  
M.-Ja.  
K.-Na gut,ich habe einen Plan.Wir machen es so.  
Der selbe Tag 20:30.Die Kaminsalle.  
M.-Es regnet,als ob jemand eine Dusche auf dem Himmel nimmt.  
S.-Ich mag Regen.Außerdem bedeutet das Morgen ein gutes Wetter sein wird.  
T.-(kommt ins Zimmer rein)Wer hat meinen Kuchen gegessen?!  
K.-Ich,na und?  
T.-Ich hab doch gesagt dass es mein ist!  
K.-Hab woll nicht gehört.  
T.-Suchst du Streit mit mir?  
K.-Und wenn schon,was kannst du mir anmachen?  
T.-Das zum Beischpiel!  
Schlägt Kai ins gesicht.Sie fangen zu kämpfen.Nach etwa 5 min.  
M.-Hört schon auf!  
K.-wo ist sie den?(hilft Tyson aufzustehen)  
Kn.-Sie ist weggerant,ins Garten.  
T.-Was?Aber der ist doch riesig und es regnet!Wir müssen sie suchen.  
K.-Ich werde sie suchen.War schließlich meine blöde Idee.(geht schnell weg)  
M.-Blöde Idee?Es klang überhaupt nicht wie Kai.  
Im Garten.  
/misst!wo kann sie den sein?Und dazu ist es noch dunkel.Ich brauche Licht/  
K.-Dranzer,komm raus.So ist es besser.  
/Da sitzt sie,auf der Bank./  
K.-Danke,Dranzer.Sarah,wieso bist du weggelaufen?  
/Diese Augen,sie ist vollig naß.Sie wirkt so alein/  
K.-Komm,gehen wir zurück,sonst wirst du dich erkälten.  
S.-Las mich in Ruhe.Es ist mein Problem.  
K.-Du hast mir gesagt,dass die Probleme von Bladebrakers sind auch meine  
probleme.Sag schon was ist los mit dir?  
S.-Ich kann es nicht sagen.  
K.-Es reicht!Entweder du gehst mit,oder.  
S.-Oder was?  
K.-Ich werde dich tragen.  
S.-Du spinnst wohl.  
K.-Du kennst mich doch.  
S.-Hab wohl keine Wahl.`wieso ist er gekommen?macht er etwa sorgen um  
mich.ach blödsin`  
Im Haus.  
K.-Macht einen heißen Tee.  
T.-Da seid ihr ja!  
S.-Ich gehe mich umziehen.  
10min.später  
S.-Danke für den Tee,Rei.  
R.-Gern gescheen.  
K.-Es ist wohl schwer für dich,doch wir müssen es wissen.Sonst können wir  
dir nicht helfen.  
S.-Früher war ich der Mitglied eines Musikbands.Vieleicht kännt ihr sie-  
"Guardian Angels".  
Kn.-Das war doch ein sehr populäres Band.Ich selbstt habe 3 Albums.  
S.-Wir haben als ein einwaches Team angefangen.Gute freunde,die alles  
zusamen machen wollen.Langsam wurden wir populär,doch zwischen uns war es  
immer schlimer.Fast jeden Tag gab es Streite.Es war genau so ein Tag wie  
Heute.Es war das Ende unseren Turnee in Europa.Ein nach dem anderen namen  
sie ihre Sachen und gingen fort.Und diese Sprüche"Wir sehen uns.Ich werde  
dich anrufen"Nach ein paar minuten war ich alein in dem Zimmer.Und da habe  
ich plötzlich verstanden.Wir waren schon lange kein Team.Es war nur  
Illusion an die ich glaubte.Ich habe schon damals gebladet.Viele Teams  
wollten mich als Beyblader haben,doch ich wollte es nicht.Ich glaubte an so  
etwas nicht mehr.Jetzt betete mich Mr.D. euch zu tränieren.Tut mir  
leit,dass ihr euch sorgen gemacht hat.  
T.-Das muss dir nicht Leit tuhen,doch du musst an uns glauben.Es tut mir  
leit,das mit deinem Team,doch wir sind anders.Und wir mögen dich.Hab ich  
recht,Leute?  
R.-Natürlich.  
M.-Wir streiten uns manchmal,doch wir werden immer gute Freunde bleiben.  
R.-Aber du musst selbst entscheiden ob du mitmachen willst.  
S.-Ohne mich seid ihr doch gelifert.  
Alle auser Kai lachen.  
S.-Was soll das?  
T.-Weist du,Kai hat einmal genauso gesagt.  
S.-(lächelt)Und wieso start ihr mich jetzt an?  
M.-Wir gehen lieber schlafen,Kai wird dir erklären.  
S.-Was soll das alles?  
K.-Sie meinen wahrscheinlich,dass du wie ein Ängel ausiehst wen du  
lächelst./was sag ich den da?/  
S.`was sagt er da? `  
K.-Noch etwas,wenn du Probleme hast,ich bin immer da.Gute Nacht.  
S.-Gute Nacht.`Jetzt fühle ich mich so leicht.Interesant,Kai sieht wirklich  
gut aus wen seine Haare naß sind.Ups,was sage ich da?Er ist doch mein  
Kapitän.`  
In Kai's Zimmer.  
/Sie sieht wirklich wie ein Ängel aus und ein ziemlich starker Ängel/ 


	4. Alte Freunde neue Begegnung

Chapter4.-Alte Freunde,Neue Begegnung.  
Es sind zwei Wochen vergangen,seitdem die Bladebrakers einen Träner  
bekamen.  
Samstag.11:00  
T.-Leute,rattet mal wer mich grade angerufen hat!  
S.-Mr.D  
R.-Deine Mutter  
T.-Alles falsch!Rupert.  
M.-Na so was,was will er?  
T.-Die Majestics laden uns zu ihnen ein.  
R.-Hast du gesagt,dass wir jetzt zu 6 sind?  
T.-Was glaubst du den?Bin doch kein Idiot.  
K.-Bist du daran so sicher?  
T.-Kaiiii!  
S.-Je mehr ich euch beobachte,so mehr wundere ich mich wieso ihr noch am  
Leben seid.  
M.-Sie zeigen so,dass sie sich sehr mögen.  
R.-Wir fahren oder nicht?  
T.-Ich bin dafür.  
S.-Und was wird unser Kapitän sagen?  
K.-Wieso nicht.Wir könnten mit ihnen bladen.  
S.-Dan schlage ich vor,wir gehen unsere Sachen packen.  
Nächster Tag.17:00.England.  
S.-Das ist also der Schloß?  
M.-Ja,ihn kann man mit keinem Gebeude verweckseln.  
T.-Jemand zu Hause?  
Portie.-Die Bladebrakers?  
T.-Ja.  
P.-Folgen sie mir.  
Die Bladebrakers sind in ein großes Zimmer reingekomen,wo schon Majesticks  
waren.  
O.-Da seid ihr ja,freut mich euch wieder zu sehen.  
T.-Ebenfals,Oliver.Ihr habt euchgar nicht geendert.  
M.-Ja,Rupert spielt,wie imer mit Johny Schach.  
E.-Ihr habt euch auch fast nicht verendert.  
R.-Ich würde nicht so sagen,dank unserem Träner sind wir jetzt viel  
stärker.  
Rup.-Dan stehlt ihn uns endlich vor.  
T.-Kein problem.Leute,das ist unser Träner Sarah.Sarah das sind unsere  
Freunde und alte Rivalen-Rupert,Johny,Oliver und Enrique.  
E.-Oh,Sie sind sehr hübsch./interesant,wo haben sie so ein schönes Madchen  
gefunden/  
S.-eh,danke.  
J.-Das ist interesant,ein Mädchen zwichen den Bladebrakers.Ist es schwer  
sie zu tränieren?  
S.-Nein,wir sind ein gutes Team.  
R.-(fragt Tyson)Sag mal,wie kommt es dazu das ihr ein Weib im Team hat?  
T.-Sarah ist ein sehr guter Blader.Sie hat uns alle außer Kai besiegt.  
O.-Und wie kommt sie zusamen mit Kai?  
R.-Wirst dich wundern,aber sie sind fast Freunde.  
S.-Oliver,ist Enrique immer so?  
O.-Nein,nur wen ein Mädchen in der Nähe ist.  
S.-Verstehe.  
J.-In diesem Fall kann ich ihn auch verstehen.  
S.-Wen das ein Kompliment war,danke.  
K.-Werden wir noch lange hier stehen?  
R.-Kommt,ich zeige euch die Zimmer.  
Nächster Tag.10:00  
Rup.-Also wie wärs mit einem freundlichem Match?  
T.-Ich bin dabei.  
S.-Wartet,darf ich auch mitbladen?  
O.-Wir würden uns freuen.  
E.-Du kannst auch selbst entscheiden gegen wen du eintreten wilst.  
S.-Dann vordere ich Johny raus.  
J.-Ich nehme die Herausvorderung an.  
Auf dem Weg zum Bladingraum.  
K.-Wieso hast du ihn rausgefordet?  
S.-Einfach so.  
K.-Pass auf,er ist ein ziemlich starker Beyblader.  
S.-Ich werde mit ihm fertig.  
Kn.-Seid ihr bereit?3,2,1.Let it rip!  
Die Blades fangen an zu kreiseln.Johny versuchte mit seiner schnäligkeit  
Drangel zu erreichen.Sarah hat Drangel befolen an einer Stelle zu kreiseln  
und dann wenn der Blade ganz nah war,hat Drangel ihn atakiert.Es war so  
überaschend das niemand außer Sarah hat verstanden was geschen ist.Und nach  
einer Minute.  
Kn.-Sarah hat gewonnen.  
J.-Respect,ich habe schon lange so einen starken Beyblader nicht gesehen.  
S.-Danke,doch du bist auch gar nicht schlecht.  
J.-Hast du lust auf einen Spaziergang?  
S.-Gerne.  
Gehen weg.  
E.-Ich würde gerne mit ihnen gehen.  
Kn.-Machen wir weiter?  
T.-Ja.Ich vordere dich Rupert.  
In der Zeit.  
M.-Wir sollten,Sarah nicht loslassen.Hast du Kais Visage gesehen?  
R.-Du meinst er ist eifersüchtig?Und zum allen er und Johny waren schon  
imer Rivalen.  
M.-Aber vieleicht irre ich mich.  
Nach etwa 30min.  
Johny und Sarah sind gerade zurückgekomen.Sarah hatte eine Rose in der  
Hand.  
K/jetzt schenkt dieser Idiot ihr noch Rosen/-Johny wie wärs den mit einem  
Kampf?  
J.-Hast du keine Angst zu verlieren?  
K.-So was passiert mir nicht zweimal.  
R.-Oh,ou.Das kann böse enden.  
S.-(zu Kai)Viel Glück.  
K.-Ich brauche es nicht um zu gewinnen.  
Kai und Johny sehen einander kalt an.  
S.-Eigenartich,was ist den mit dem beiden?  
`ich hoffe,Kai wird gewinnen.Auch wen er nicht so nett,wie Johny  
ist``Wau,ich bin Hellseherin!Kai hat gewonnen.`  
K./man kann gleich sehen,wer von uns der bessere ist/  
J./wir werden noch sehen wer hier der gewinner ist/  
Nach dem Mittagessen.  
O.-Sarah  
S.-Ja?  
O.-Wie ist es eigentlich für einen Mädchen ein Beyblader zu sein?  
S.-Ich habe schon gemerkt,dass ihr Majesticks glaubt dass normaler weiße  
kämpfen nur Männer.Besonders wen Rupert über eure Vorfarene erzählte.  
Rup.-Wirklich?Es war nicht böse gemeint.  
S.-Ich weiß.Doch ihr vergisst,dass es auch Frauen gab die Kämpften.  
J.-Und wie wärs mit einem Beispiel?  
S.-Bitte sehr.Eine junge Frau die das ganze Frankreich gerettet hat-Jeanne  
Dark.  
O.-Sieht so aus,als wir haben verloren.  
S.-Ihn so einem Spiel gibt es keine gewinner oder verlierer.Jeder von uns  
hat irgendwie recht.  
J.-Dann stimst du mir zu,das ein Mädchen soll man beschützen?  
K./was soll das heißen?sie stimmt doch nicht zu/  
S.-Schon,aber es liegt an dem Mädchen ran.Ich zum beispiel kann auf mich  
selbst aufpassen  
M.-Ich wußte,dass du es sagen wirst.Das ist eben unser Träner.  
S.-Aber vieleicht brauche ich einfach jemandem,der mich zu schätzen  
weiß.`ob er es verstand hat?`  
K./was soll das jetzt?/  
Kn.-Leute wir müßen schon zum Flughafen fahren.  
T.-Ist es den so spät?Und was ist mit Abendessen?  
M.-Du kriegst es im Flugzeug.  
Am Flughafen.  
S.-Vielen dank für alles,ich hoffe wir haben euch keine Umschtende gemacht.  
O.-Nein,es war uns ein Freude euch als Gäste zu haben.  
Rup.-Gutte Reise.  
E.-Und ruft uns an.  
M.-Machen wir.  
J.-Na und alles gute.(küsst Sarah an die Wange)  
K./das nächste mal werde ich ihn umbringen.Moment mal,mir muss es doch egal  
sein.misst!/  
Die Bladebrakers steigen ins Flugzeug ein.  
S.-Kai,darf ich mit bei dir setzen?  
Macht ein Gesicht,als ob ihm das völlig egal wäre.  
K.-Ich habe gedacht du wärst lieber bei Johny geblieben.  
S.-Ich glaub's nicht!Du bist eifersüchtig.  
K.-Ich und eifersüchtig?!Wie kommst du auf die Idee?  
S.-Wieso bist du dan so sauer?  
K.-(wirst sich in andere Richtung)Schlächte Laune.  
S.-Ach so(sagt mit "haballesverstanden"Intonation)  
K.-Was soll das heißen?  
S.-Nichts,ich wollte nur dass du mich ansiehst,Kai-boy.  
K.-Nen,mich nicht so.  
S.-O.K.King of Beasts.  
K./eines tages werde ich sie töten,doch jetzt./  
S.-Hör auf,Kai!Es kitzelt.  
K.-Versuch dich doch zu wären.  
S.-Hör schon auf,du Idiot!  
R.-Was machen sie da?  
M.-Umm,füren ein Gesprech.wie imer. 


End file.
